Centaur of Attention
by The Immortal Doctor Reid
Summary: First in a series. When Centorea flees the Kimihito house with Kurusu, she accidently avoids taking a wrong turn and ends up at the park. Alone, under the stars with her Master, what could happen? Cerea/Master, Centorea/Kurusu. Possibly the first Cerea/Kurusu fic made. Currently working on chapter three, the nasty, filthy, cross-species love scene.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Daily Life With A Monster Girl. I wrote this because let's face it, Centorea really does need more attention. Hope you enjoy.

CoA

Centorea ran through the brightly lit streets, dodging in and out of the throngs of pedestrians who were in awe at the sight of the speeding horse-woman. Her destination was not important-right now the only thing that mattered to her was getting her master away from the lecherous Arachne and the other occupants of the madhouse that he had inadvertently created.

Oh, if only she had found him before that slothful Ms. Smith had palmed Miia into her benevolent master's care! Perhaps if she had, there would be no need to put up with the other's foolishness and she could have her master all to...

"Cerea, where are we going!" Her master called over the rushing wind, his grip tightening on her waist, sending a pleasant shiver from the top of her human spine and down to her tail.

"Anywhere but there!" She shouted back. But it was a good question. Where they going and what was stopping them from going beyond that? The two of them could just keep going...

She could see it now, they would get on the first train out of the city, find a nice rural village, he would find a good job and she would make sure that there was a healthy, tasty salad on the table for him every night. And he would gently massage her body as her slim belly swelled with their... No! Now was not the time for such silly fantasies. Just concentrate on running...

...And fantasize later. Centorea closed her eyes and shook her head of her nonsense, missing and bypassing a back-alley and continuing along the road, eventually coming to the park. It seemed that in her distressed and frustrated state, she subconsciously sought out the one place in the city that reminded her of the forests of England, the land where she had been raised.

She rested by a large oak tree, allowing her master to dismount. He looked at her with the large brown eyes she had come to adore, clearly seeing the obvious confusion they held despite the low light. "Cerea? What was that all about?"

The centauress bowed her head deeply, an act that perhaps would have held more significance had she not been so much taller than him. "F-forgive me, Master! There is no excuse for my actions!" She began to mumble something at a rapid pace in a language he didn't catch, most likely her native tongue, completely unintelligible to Kurusu.

"Hey, calm down, relax! Cerea, everything's fine, just relax, take a deep breath!" He said, raising his hands placatingly.

Yes, take a deep breath and exhale. She was a warrior, she controlled her emotions, not the other way around. Or at least until she lost control and the feelings she had been repressing rose up, causing her to do something completely irrational - like kidnapping her Master for instance!

Kurusu watched the display of emotion on the normally - scratch that, usually? Not quite... Mostly? Sometimes? Yes- sometimes, sort of, reserved centaur's face. But he was rather distracted when she inhaled deeply and her already impressive chest expanded exponentially.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kurusu asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the horse-woman's globes and meet her blue eyes.

She exhaled."Yes, very much so. Thank you for asking, Master." She responded calmly, all traces of her previous hysteria gone.

"Cerea, what's wrong? You've been acting really strangely all day."

"I-I can not say..."

"Does it have something to do with Rachnee-san?" Kurusu ventured.

"Perhaps..." She turned slightly, facing away from him.

Kurusu grabbed hold of her hand. "C'mon, Cerea, it's me, you can talk to me, right?"

He'stouchingmyhand, he'stouchingmyhand, HE'STOUCHINGMYHAND! Centorea tore her face away from her Master's pleading expression, shielding her heated cheeks, while whipping his face with her ponytail.

Ignoring it, Kurusu pressed on. "Centorea, please, tell me what's wrong!"

She turned back to him. "It is just that...that..."

"Yes?"

"That..." Centorea reached for his other hand and pulled both of them into the marshmellow-soft expanse of her chest. "Master never gropes my bosom anymore!" She shouted, her eyes clenched together from embarrassment and her pale skin stained blood red.

Kurusu could literally feel the sweatdrop make it's way down the back of his head, along with his eyes turning blank. "Huh?" The surprise of her actions robbing him of any conscious thought besides 'Soft, warm, huge!'

"Master spends so much time with the others, you only touch me accidentally, like this morning! I am beginning to think that perhaps you prefer women with smaller chests..." She replied, a frown marring her beautiful face.

The barely functioning part of Kurusu Kimihito's brain, powered by the small amount of blood that hadn't migrated south, kicked himself. What kind of person was he that the young woman under his care had come to equate unintentional sexual assault with affection?

Deep down though, he knew that the centauress' outburst wasn't just about being felt up, or rather the lack of being felt up, but something else entirely. "I'm sorry." He told her, pulling his body close to hers in a hug, with his face nestled between her pillowy breasts, conveniently ignoring the fact that his palms were still resting on her swiftly hardening nipples.

"Master? You have no need to apologise?" Cerea spoke, her voice torn between blossoming arousal and confusion.

"Yes, I do, with all that's been happening with Mero and Rachnee-san lately, I've been ignoring you, haven't I?"

"You have been busy, 'tis understandable. T'was presumptuous of me to question you." She replied quickly.

"No, it's not. I should be able to give each of you all the attention you deserve and I haven't been doing that lately. I'm a failure as a-" He was about to say friend, but she cut him off.

"No!" She interrupted. "That shall not stand! You are a wonderful Master! Always willing to help and protect us, when it is I who should help and protect you. 'Tis for that reason I chose you as my Master. I knew your kindness from the moment I saw you. That was when I knew you would be mine! Eh, I would be yours! I mean, I knew you would be my Master! Yes, that is what I meant!" She stated with an increasingly strong blush.

"Master, 'tis an ability of the centaurs' to sense the soul of a person, their potential and heart. Once I saw you, felt your spirit and compassion..." Cerea paused, glancing away shyly, her ears drooping adorably. "I knew I could have no other..."

"I didn't know you felt like that." He said, his reply muffled, since his face was still being slowly and delightfully suffocated.

"Master, I must confess something..." She began nervously. "When first we met, you believed it to be ordained by fate." Kurusu raised an eyebrow from the warm depths of her chest. 'I did?'

"I did not see the need to tell you the truth, but now, the burden of my dishonesty hangs heavy on my shoulders."

She exhaled, toying with the red ribbon around her neck, preparing herself. "The truth is, I watched you for a week at least before I worked up the courage to approach you. Even then, I had to rely on a ritual to ensure that you chose me as your knight." She revealed. How liberating it was to cast off her lies! Now there was nothing but honesty between herself and her Master. But... What if he had no need for a dishonest knight who needed to rely on a charm to find a Master? What if-

"That's fine, Cerea." Her Master spoke, once again astounding her with his understanding heart. Although, one must very tolerant to dead with the lusty Miia, the scatter-brained Papi, the strange creature that Mero and the less said about Rachnera and Suu, the better!

"R-really?" She stuttered. Alas, her tongue was once again paralysed by his kindness.

Kurusu pulled away from her chest, albeit reluctantly. "Well, yeah, everyone gets nervous and I'd get pretty nervous if I had to dedicate myself to someone, but I'm glad you did. I'm really happy to have met you. To be honest, you're the most sane girl I know." It may not be much of a compliment considering the others, but it was true.

"You are too kind to me, Master. Perhaps kinder than I deserve." Cerea's ears drooped down again, her face completely red, her lower lip trembling, with tears threatening to fall from her watery eyes.. Oh, crap was she going to cry? That was meant to help her feel better! Quick, find something to distract her!

Still holding onto her hand, he looked around frantically before his eyes locked on the new moon that hung in the sky like a Cheshire cat's smile. "You know, it's a nice night." He commented quickly, looking at Cerea.

Centorea somehow schooled her features into her usual expression, despite her joy at having her master not only grope her, hug her and place his face between her breasts, but hold her hand and compliment her too.

It was slightly about of order, but if those books she read were right, then maybe... "Yes, "tis, is it not?" She replied, her tone mostly neutral, even though her thoughts turned to her master leaning up to kiss her, his mouth moving to her jaw, her tender neck, unbuttoning her shirt, taking her heaving, rosy bosom into his mouth, suckling fiercely on her pink-

"Perfect night for a walk, don't you think?"

Centorea felt herself flush with passion and shame once more. The after effects of the recently full moon still lingered, it seemed. "Yes... Yes, it is..." Kurusu smiled, hooking his arm around hers.

"Well let's go, then!" He said, making their way down a random path. Unknown to them both, even Centorea with her superior hearing, a shadowy shape leapt from it's perch in a nearby tree to another tree and followed after them, sticking to the canopy.

CoA

'Oh, this is good.' Rachnera thought to herself as she spied on the young man and the centaur. 'Looks like Honey really is a leg man! And that noble knight is so bold! I wonder if I had anything to do with that? Oh, yes, I did!" It seemed that Rachnera's plan was working. With a past like hers, being able to deduce people's true feelings was a skill she needed to pick up quickly, and when she looked at Centorea and Honey, she saw the centaur's hidden feelings for the boy, not like they were at all well hidden, to be honest.

Love, pure, unadulterated love. The poor little knight adored her "Master", it kind of made her queasy to look at for too long. The horse-woman was so cute when she was pretending not to be jealous, so Rachnera decided to give them both a helping hand by getting her to react. She hadn't expect Centorea to react by jumping from the second story of his house though, but love makes you crazy, especially with monster-women.

But just because she was willing to help give the centaur and the human a nudge, that didn't mean that if nothing came out of their oh, so romantic walk in the park, she wouldn't sidle in there and take some Honey for herself.

Hey, he cooks, he cleans, wasn't immediately terrified of her and was yet to be introduced to art of sex while suspended in webbing. He ticked all of Rachnera's boxes.

She could picture it in her mind, vividly. Her little Honey, so fragile, so weak, so deliciously human, bound to his bed as she approached. His tearful eyes taking in her naked body, from fear or worship, she cared not. No longer did Rachnera exist in that earthly vessel, now there was only Goddess, and the mortal tied to the bed, her most devoted worshipper. She would crawl over him, the sacred spot where woman met creature positioned above his mouth, ready to sing hymns to her glorious beauty. "Taste me...Love me..." She would moan as her high-priest began his prayers, quiet sobs of pleasure emanating from her, sustaining him with her divine nectar as his eager tongue sang hallelujah in her name-

Wait... Where was she? Oh, right! The park! Damn full moon. 'I wonder if they'd be up for a threesome? Sharing is caring after all.' Rachnera wondered how the rest of the household would react if Centorea and Honey got together. With jealousy most likely. But didn't lamia usually share mates anyway?

Being an all female species that needed to entice or kidnap men to their hidden villages, it would be foolish to kidnap enough men for every lamia, since lamia usually live in groups of one hundred or so. So it really wouldn't be strange for a man to have at least seven or eight lamia wives, maybe Miia was just the psychotic jealous type?

Wait a minute, didn't harpies share too? But Papi was like eleven or something, right? So she probably wouldn't even worry about boys at her age.

Rachnera looked around, having lost sight of her quarry. 'Now where did those two go?' She found them a minute later, now hand in hand to the blonde's obvious delight. Hmm, walking hand in hand under the moonlight, it was actually kind of cute. The mermaid would probably pee her pants in joy. Well, not pants but...well, you know. That girl clearly had issues, but hey, if she ever got that threesome she could invite her to watch.

Before another fantasy could take place in her mind, Rachnera got closer to the two, listening to their random small talk, until half an hour later, the conversation became more interesting.

CoA

"So I never actually asked you before, but where are you from, Cerea? I know that Miia's Greek, Rachnee-san's Italian, Mero is from the East Atlantic and Papi's from somewhere in South America, at least I think so? She wasn't very clear... And I have no idea where Suu could be from, I think she was born, or formed, in Japan?" Kurusu asked, still holding hands with the tall blonde. He didn't feel the need or desire to let go and apparently neither did she.

"Myself?" Cerea replied, pointing to herself. "I was raised in a great forest in the heart of England. My father taught me swordplay and my mother taught me archery." Cerea smiled fondly. "I remember how the three of us would gallop through the meadows and trees until our legs gave out. They were happy times..." She trailed off nostalgically.

"Were?" Kurusu asked in concern, worried that he might have set off another emotional bomb. "What happened?"

Cerea quickly waved a hand. "Oh, do not misunderstand! My parents are fine! I simply miss them. Japan truly is a long way from the green forests of home." She quickly reassured him.

"What was it like, were there many centaurs where you lived?" He enquired, wanting to extend the conversation. Cerea rarely, if ever spoke of herself, something he wanted to change.

"No, there were perhaps a handful of centaur families, we did not interact much with one another, although we often went to a nearby monster village. A young centaur's life is dedicated to becoming stronger, faster, smarter. Then, when we come of age, we leave our parents and our homes behind to seek our Master." Centorea explained happy to detail the culture of her esteemed species.

"Why Japan? Out of all the places in the world?" Kurusu wondered. Miia had chosen Japan for it's culture and had been sent to his house when Ms. Smith forcefully signed him up for the Interspecies Exchange Programme. Papi headbutted a map, Suu was kind of an accident, Mero had apparently read The Tale of Genji and wrongfully thought that all Japanese romance consisted of heartbreak, betrayal and despair.

And finally Rachnee was interested in a place where you could buy cans of coffee from a vending machine on the street and learning the art of Shibari to augment her natural bondage skills.

So what motivated the beautiful centaur to come to Japan?

"A fine question." Centorea nodded. "When I was a child, I read book on the philosophy and life of the Samurai. It spoke to me, their dedication, their techniques, their training. It inspired me to increase my own and when I heard of the Exchange Programme, Japan was at the top of my list." She explained. "I sought out everything I could learn about the people and culture. JRPGs, shojo manga, it was all very useful."

Kurusu returned her look with a dead stare and an awkward smile. "Yes, I'm sure that it was..." He grimaced. Thinking about it, that explained the whole toast thing...

"So why does a centaur need a master?" Kurusu asked, a question that had been plaguing him for awhile finally asked.

"I beg your pardon, Master?" Hadn't she made it clear enough?

"Why does a centaur need to have a master, why is it such a big deal?" Kurusu asked. For such a proud race, it seemed strange for them to be subservient, it least to him it was strange.

"A bi- a big deal?!" Cerea shouted, sounding the most flustered Kurusu had ever heard her- even counting when she tried to enter the bathroom with him. "You do not understand! Above all, a centaur seeks to help someone, to bring out their true potential, like Chiron and Heracles! To bring their Master into legend! To set them among the stars! That is why centaurs exist, we are the makers of heroes!

When we find our Master, be they male or female, human or monster, we stay by their side until death takes us from them, even then, we linger in spirit. We share a bond so deep with our Master, it transcends death, time, space, a bond deeper than the truest love. Why, 'tis not uncommon for a centaur and her Master to..." Cerea's impassioned speech came to a quick end as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"To what?" Kurusu asked, surprised at her action and sudden halt.

"To..." To become lovers? To wed? To make nasty, filthy, cross-species love and have lots and lots of cute little foals? "To...become very good friends! Yes, very, very, very good friends!" She nodded rapidly.

Somewhere in the nearby trees, a wind blew through the leaves, sounding oddly like, "This is just painful!"

"What was that?" Centorea asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Mah, probably nothing." Kurusu shrugged. He checked his phone. "It's kind of 1:00am in the morning, we should head back to the house. The others have probably torn apart half the city by now..."

"Uh, yes, we should..." Centorea sighed. A final chance appeared, now or never! "Master! There's something I must tell you! Here, beneath the moon, under the stars!" She announced, holding their entwined hands between her heaving breasts, she had no doubt he could feel her racing heart.

"Wha-" Kurusu tried to say, but once again had been distracted by Cerea's great tracts of land.

"Master! I-I must confess! That I am, I am-! I am very glad that we are friends..." Centorea chickened out. Once again, her weak heart had failed her!

"Well, me too, Cerea..." Her Master replied, sounding just as disappointed as she felt with herself.

Kurusu looked to the ground. Huh, he kinda felt something was about to happen there...

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" A loud shout came from the canopy above them. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Rachnee?" Kurusu shouted back, shocked at the spider-woman descending from the trees.

"I'm sick of this!" Rachnera exclaimed. "Get over here! Get ready for some lovin', Honey!" A thick thread of webbing shot from Rachnera's lower body towards Kurusu, but was swiftly sliced to pieces by Centorea's sword that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the hell were you hiding that!" Kurusu cried. There was no way she was hiding that down her shirt, he would have felt it surely?

"No! You shall not have him! My Master belongs to me!" Centorea roared. There! She said it! In terrible circumstances, but she said it! Now all she had to do was crawl into a hole and turn her sword on herself. But if she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound!

Grasping her Master under his arms she lifted him up and crushed his lips to her own, her larger tongue shyly but determinedly reaching for his, exploring his mouth. This... This feeling, this was extraordinary. Surely nothing could compare to this sensation. Kissing her Master, holding him close to her bosom, his heart beating against her own...

When they eventually stopped, Kurusu collapsed to his knees, the air stolen from his lungs by the sudden surprise lip-lock. "Cerea? I-I..." Yep, all power was diverted from his brain to his crotch again.

"Um...Ah...I...Oh..." Cerea giggled drunkenly and collapsed onto her side with a red face and a smile.

"My, that good of a kisser, huh?" Rachnee asked teasingly. "Don't worry, I'll web her up and drag her back."

CoA

The next morning, Kurusu felt an odd feeling of deja vu, as he once again grabbed Cerea's breast when tried to find the alarm clock.

"Good morning, Master. I believe we should talk." Cerea told him, her eyes closed and her face flushed. "My behaviour last night was atrocious. I understand if you wish me to leave the house." She said, her voice level and firm, willing to accept whatever punishment for her disgrace.

Kurusu's drowsy mind woke up in an instant. "What, leave? You can't!" Why did she want to leave, was he that bad a kisser?

"I last control of myself, my honour as a knight has been tarnished. There is only one choice. I must-"

But she was cut off by Kurusu leaping up to capture her lips in a kiss. The initial awkwardness from the night before quickly evaporated and soon Kurusu was sitting on the side of the bed and Cerea was kneeling, the only way it was possible for them to kiss comfortably without some form of step.

"Per-perhaps I was being hasty..." Cerea mentioned with glassy eyes. "Yes, I should most definitely stay!"

Kurusu smiled. "I'm glad. C-Cerea, this might sound like a strange question, considering, but, uh, w-would you want to be my, well, you know! My girlfriend!" He eventually spat out.

"Yes, of course! I would love to!" The blonde centaur shouted happily.

"Really? Really? You're sure? That's great! Because you're my first girlfriend, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make some mistakes, so try to put up with me and crap, crap, crap! The other girls are going to kill me!" He shouted, realising half-way through the full consequences of his request.

After finally calming down (and now lover) Cerea lead him to the kitchen. When he crossed the threshold of the room he heard Rachnee speaking to the other four girls. "And then she grabbed him and kissed him! It was pretty romantic if you ask me!"

"Oooohhhh!" Miia moaned. "I wanted to be Darling's first wife! Centorea's so lucky! A midnight stroll, why didn't I think of that!" She pouted. "Now, I'm the second wife!" Hmm, all that planning gone down the drain! One: Seduce Darling! Two: Have Darling become completely addicted to her love and body! Three: Let the others join in...eventually...like five years later...or never...

"Second?" Papi looked down at her talons and counted out loud. "One, two, three! Three! You're the third wife! Papi is already Husband's wife! The horse lady is Papi and Husband's number two wife!"

Suu pointed to herself and made a small keening sound. Papi patted her on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry Suu, you can be the...the... Hold on..." She looked down again. "One, two, five- no, three, four! Four. Suu is four!" Papi exclaimed delightedly, proud of her amazing mental athletics.

"May I still be the mistress?" Mero asked, raising a hand. Even with so many loving wives, her Beloved was still a man, a man who needed a willing hole to use and abandon over and over, leaving her broken hearted, but complacent in the fact she had some use to him... Oh, she couldn't wait!

"No!" Centorea charged into the room, the sound of scraping metal echoing. "I am my Master's only wife!"

"Nuh-uh! Papi is the queen wife, smelly number two wife!" Papi shouted. Flinging an egg, a chicken egg, at Centorea, which struck her on her flank, Papi flew off, mocking the centaur.

"Why you insolent-!" Centorea swiftly took chase, leaving Kurusu behind.

"What's happening right now?" Kurusu asked himself, but Rachnee answered.

"Don't worry, Honey! I'm sure that Centorea will get over the jealous thing after a couple of threesomes. Now, I know Centorea's a sub, but do you prefer to be the bottom or top? I'm sure we can work something out if you like to be in charge!" The Arachne grinned.

Mero raised her hand again. "May I watch?" Oh the ultimate shame! To watch the one she loved being pleasured by two other women, being shown that she wasn't even worthy to gaze upon him, nevermind pleasure him herself. How she loved Japan!

"Course you can!" Rachnee answered.

"Well, as long as Darling makes time for me! And as long as we go on more dates! The second wife should be treated well too, Darling!" Miia commanded.

"Third!" Papi shouted as she flew by again.

Kurusu, deciding that the only that could make this day stranger than this was Ms. Smith showing naked to confess her love for him, sat down at the table.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, Mister Darling!"

He decided to go back to bed instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry that it's taken so long to put up another chapter, and I'm also sorry to say that there's no lemon in this chapter. But I promise that all my time and energy will be focused on writing one for the next chapter.

Now, on with the show.

CoA

"Well, well, well!" Ms. Smith laughed, drinking her third cup of coffee, to Kurusu's ire. "I knew you'd break, I just didn't know who with! Seems like I owe someone some money."

Kurusu, Ms. Smith and his home-stays were sitting in the kitchen, those who could sit anyway. Kurusu, Suu, Miia and Papi were sitting at the table, with Centorea kneeling by his side, Meroune was in her wheelchair and Rachnera made herself comfortable on the wall of the now slightly cramped kitchen.

Ms. Smith had come over after somehow hearing about what happened between himself and Cerea in the park the night before. No doubt through Twitter again. "I have to say, I always thought redheads were your type." She remarked with a smile.

"So did I!" Miia fumed, glaring at Centorea. That evil horse must have hypnotised Darling with those unsightly lumps on her chest, stealing her position of First Wife. Didn't she explain that the first home-stay had privilege!?

Kurusu could only shrug helplessly as Miia narrowed her eyes at Cerea, while Papi and Suu tried to mimic the Lamia by sending mean looks at the Centaur that were more cute than anything.

Cerea simply stood resolutely above the glares. "Master has made his choice. He has ridden me many times and we have kissed not once, but thrice! We are man and wife in the eyes of the Centaurs!" She crossed her arms under her chest and stuck it out proudly. "'Tis unseemly for thee to fight a lost cause!" She declared, her voice carrying an air of victory.

"Married!? Really!? I mean, I just asked you to be my girlfriend!" Kurusu exclaimed. He had to admit, this ten-minute long relationship was moving faster than he thought it would. "And you never mentioned that we were married?"

"Miia, Papi and I exposed our naked, virginal flesh and begged you to ravage us, was that not enough, Master?" Centorea frowned sadly, her head lowered into her chest. The last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"I thought that was just the full moon?!"

Centorea nodded in agreement. "True. But it did bear an uncanny resemblance to a Centaur engagement party, where the bride-to-be and two dear friends use their bodies to slake the groom's most perverse sexual needs and desires before their nuptials." The rest of the room stared open-mouthed at the blonde Centauress. "What is it?" Was there a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth? How shameful!

"Anyway," Ms. Smith eventually said after a few minutes of making Centorea feel very awkward. "Like I said, riding a Centaur is pretty much marriage. I did explain this before, you know? Just after you met Centorea, you rode her, remember?" Ms. Smith grinned, not even bothering to hide her enjoyment of the situation, this kid was just too much fun.

"Shut it, you!" Kurusu was panicking internally, despite his veneer of irritation. He was too young to get married! He barely turned seventeen, right before Miia showed up and that was four months ago! Seriously, he was the youngest, besides possibly Suu, in the house. Papi was older that him! Papi!

"Oh, I get it! You saw her chest and you just had to make an honest woman of her, right?" Rachnera chuckled cruelly. Yes, it was mean to keep teasing him, but it was fun.

It also helped to cover up that little gremlin named Jealousy that had recently made it's home in her chest. You know, for a little while, she thought that maybe, just maybe... No, it wouldn't do to dwell on that now, would it? He was taken and it was her own fault for trying to be selfless.

Kurusu slammed his face into the kitchen table. "Not helping, Rachnee!" Normally, he would welcome the witticisms of the leggy, lilac-haired lass, but he just found out he accidentally married a beautiful foreigner. Was his life a manga all of a sudden?

"Who said I was trying to help?" She giggled. It seemed that she and Ms. Smith were like soul-sisters in this regard. To them, nothing was more fun than a flustered Honey.

"Laughs aside, I'm here on official government business regarding the Cultural Exchange Between Species Act." Ms. Smith sobered up, removing her smile from her face and gaining a look of faux-seriousness.

Kurusu raised his head. "Oh?" Let him guess, the government had reversed their decision about inter-species relationships, the girls were about to be deported to their home countries and the cops were waiting outside for him?

"You see, seeing as you are our test subject for whether a human and an extra-species can maintain a relationship in human society, we had to amend the act slightly and I'm here to explain the changes." Ms. Smith took out a document from her suit pocket. "Ahem." She theatrically cleared her throat and smirked, hiding her lower face behind the paper. She couldn't wait to see their reactions from this. It was times like this that made her love her job so, so much.

She began to read. "Cultural Exchange Between Species Act: Section 5: Lifestyles and Culture : Subsection 3: Human/Extra-Species Interaction: Relationships: Marriage.

In the event of a marriage occurring between a human and an extra-species, both cultures of the participants must be respected.

In cases where the culture of the extra-species regards polygamy as a legitimate form of relations, such as the Harpy or Lamia race, the three or more participants are allowed to wed, so long as a special marriage license is obtained from the government and all participants are consenting." She concluded.

She looked up to see the blank, twitching eyes of "Darling-kun", the annoyed, but resigned eyes of Centorea-chan, the interested, multiple eyes of Rachnee-chan, the eye-shaped...somethings of Suu-chan, the slightly disappointed eyes of Meroune-chan and the confused eyes of Miia-chan and Papi-chan.

Miia was the first to speak. "Hold on, Ms. Smith... Are you trying to say that there are some people who DON'T share a husband?" She asked, scandalised by such a notion. "How does that even work!" It was times like this, Miia thought, that reminded her that the world outside of Ophiskome, her home village, was a lot different than what she was used to.

"But how does just one mommy look after all the little babies?" Papi asked, scratching her head with the talon on her wing. "Papi has lots of sisters, so Papi needs lots of mommies." She explained it as if it was simple logic, like taking your clothes off before getting in a bird-bath.

Lots of kids need lots of mommies, Papi thought, kind of ignoring the fact that she had a lot of mothers was pretty much why she had a lot of sisters.

"You see, girls," Ms. Smith explained to the winged and scaled duo. "Unlike Lamia and Harpies, who are solely female, or Mer-People and Arachne, species that have a much higher female population, humans are about fifty-percent male and fifty-percent female, so multiple marriage is incredibly rare and frowned upon."

"Frowned upon!" Miia mouthed, shocked and almost unable to grasp the concept. "But wait! Does that mean since that Papi and I come from cultures that have polygamy - that's Greek, isn't it? You have a word for it? We just call it marriage - since we have that, when Darling and I-"

"And Papi!" Papi interjected, putting the tips of her wings on her hips in frustration. Just 'cause Papi was smaller didn't mean Papi loved Husband any less than the others! She was Husband's wife too!

Miia sighed. "And Papi. When Darling, Papi and I get married, that means the others could also marry him if they wanted to?"

"Pretty much! I don't really understand the law, it kind of sounds like somebody pulled it out of their ass to me!" Ms. Smith shrugged, raising her now fourth cup of coffee to her lips. "What it means is - it's a Lamia's or Harpy's right to have a polygamous relationship, so the two of you could marry Darling here, and the others could also marry him if they chose to, you know, to 'respect your culture.'" She raised her index and middle fingers and flexed them.

"In!" "In!" "In!" Miia, Centorea and Papi shouted at once, putting their hands, or in Papi's case, wing, in the air, along with Suu's limb stretching far enough to hit the high ceiling of the kitchen. Then, almost instantly, Kurusu's arms were sandwiched between Cerea's and Miia's breasts, Suu was wrapped around his legs and Papi was on his back with her wings wrapped around his neck.

The four of them looked at Rachnera and Meroune. "Hey, Honey's quite a catch, but we haven't known each other that long. We haven't even gone on a date yet!" Rachnera said, raising her hands as if to block their looks.

Marriage was a long way away, but she wouldn't say no to dinner with him, or maybe their own romantic walk. She wasn't all that sure about sharing, but Honey was quite the guy, a person who would do anything that they asked of him, and most of the time they didn't even need to ask.

Rachnera Arachnera wasn't the type of person to let someone so good and kind and with a pretty freaky leg fetish to slip through her fingers. Maybe this could all work out somehow?

"Is that all?" Miia turned to Kurusu. "Darling, please take Rachnee on a date so we can get this all done with." It was a funny thing, this whole dating thing, wasn't it? It was a lot different from her Mama's stories of romance. She had simply taken her father from his town and heaped love and affection upon him until he fell in love with all of the Lamia of their village.

Then they raped him to death.

But dating Darling, while it was an odd concept, was fun. Maybe when they went on their next date they could finally go to a karaoke bar?

Nobody bothered asking Meroune's opinion, they had already guessed what was on the Mermaid's mind.

'Oh no! How am I supposed to get my tragedy if this story goes for the Harem Ending? I guess I'll just have to make my Beloved adore me above all the others, then "accidentally" run my wheelchair off a cliff. He'll be just so heartbroken!'

Her thoughts went on like this for several minutes, with many fantasies of Kurursu crying over her mangled corpse, swearing to close his heart off forever and to never love again...

"Excuse me, Miss Rachnera," A heavily blushing Meroune asked with slightly laboured breathing. "Could you please carry me to my bedroom? I'm feeling very tired for some reason." She asked, polite as ever. She was then carried to her room by the Arachne.

"Don't I even get a say in this?!" Kurusu shouted. Was this real life? Did he actually have a harem of monster-girls now?

Well, he already kind of did, but now they wanted to all be together instead of fighting for his affection. What was it Cerea said a couple of months back during the first full-moon incident? 'We are thy harem.'

A part of Kurusu's mind, the horny teenager part, was ecstatic. He wasn't some oblivious, asexual manga protagonist, he couldn't deny he had certain feelings towards all his tenants, even Suu, no matter how strange that seemed to himself.

It was hard not to have those thoughts, what with waking up to boobs, boobs, butts and boobs on a daily basis and that was nothing compared to the rest of the day. He was only a man, after all.

Of course, the rational part of his brain was shouting, 'My parents are going to KILL ME! If I-' Kurusu looked up at the dreamy expressions of the four remaining girls as they imagined their fantasy wedding and mentally corrected himself.

'When I marry these girls, Mom's going to murder me for not inviting her and Dad would...probably be fine, I mean, we did get the house remodelled for free, after all...' He thought, contemplating the outcomes when, or rather if, he parents ever came back to Japan.

'Hey, Mom and Dad, welcome home! Remember when you said I'd never get a girlfriend while working in a store that sells porn? Well, I'd like you to meet Centorea Kimihito, my wife, and this is Miia Kimihito, my other wife, and Papi Kimihito, Suu Kimihito, Rachnera Kimihito and Meroune Kimihito, my other, other wives!' He almost broke into hysterical laughter out loud, imagining his parents' faces.

"Normally, a Lamia or Harpy's proposal would be to just kidnap you. And you don't want to know what a Centaur would do! You should consider yourself lucky to know you're getting married beforehand." Ms. Smith commented.

"Why? How would a Centaur propose?" Kurusu asked. All eyes turned to Centorea, who blushed under everyone's gazes.

She looked off to the side, avoiding her Master's eyes. "I would have been gentle..." She mumbled softly. She could only be thankful that her Master had proposed to her first, she imagined that a human's broken pelvis would take a long time to heal.

Everyone slowly turned away, not noticing that Kurusu was now protectively cupping his crotch with his hands.

"I have to go now, busy day!" Ms. Smith stood and walked towards the door. "See ya around!" She waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Miia spoke up. "Now that we can get married, does this mean Darling and I can finally make love!?" She gushed, wrapping her arms around herself, images varying between cute and sensual to erotic and perverse flying before her eyes.

Ms. Smith looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not? I Gotta run, my show's o- I mean I'm busy, busy, busy!" She shouted, speeding out of the kitchen.

CoA

As Sumike stepped into the driver seat of her very spacious SUV, she allowed a gleeful smile to grace her lovely visage.

"So how'd they take the news, boss?" The patchwork beauty, Zombina, asked from the passenger seat. In the back seats, Manako, Dopple and Tio leaned forward to hear her response.

"That kid's going lose his V-card by the end of the week, I guarantee it!" She replied with a laugh, throwing up a V for victory.

"Yay! Now where's my money? I won the bet, didn't I?" Tio asked, sweetly but firmly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sumike pulled out a folded clip of money from her purse and handed it to Tio, who stored it safely inside her "treasure chest."

"How did you know Centorea would win?" Sumike asked curiously. The others had often changed their guesses depending on the day, but Tio had supported Centorea from the start and Sumike had to know why.

"Oh, that was easy! Us big girls are so charming that no man can deny us! It's all attitude!"

Manako's gaze went from the hypnotic jiggle of Tio's bouncing bust to her own less than large chest. "Attitude...that must be it." Manako said quietly, using a tone that would be the closest to sarcasm the shrinking violet of the team would ever use.

"I can't wait for the show!" The dark-skinned Doppleganger reclined in her seat and crossed her arms over her small but perky bust. "And you said that putting those cameras in every room was a waste of resources." Dopple said to the Cyclops.

"Well... I still think that putting in all those cameras in every room is an invasion of privacy and as representatives of the government, we should always respect the privacy of a private citizen." The blushing Cyclops meekly spoke.

The SUV was silent for half a heartbeat before the large vehicle started to shake with uproarious laughter. "Tee hee hee! Good one, Manako!" The charming Ogre, Tionisha, giggled cutely, giving Manako a spine-shattering pat on the back.

"That one never gets old!" Ms. Smith laughed, wiping away a tear from under her sunglasses.

"Heh heh heh! It's a good thing I don't need to drink, or else I would've pee'd my pants!" The zombie commando chuckled, showing off her sharp-tooth grin.

"It's funny because we're the Japanese government, there's literally nothing we can't do!" Dopple giggled wildly, holding her aching sides.

"Yes... It was a joke..." Manako's head shrank into her shoulders and she stared at the floor. Not for the first time, Manako wondered if she was the only one who took her job seriously.

"Let's head back to my place, team. I paid a guy to set up a live link to my home computer and right now it's time for..."

Ms. Smith and the M.O.N squad sans Manako sang in unison as she turned the ignition and drove off. "The Mr. Darling Show!"

CoA

The next few hours passed normally, or at least what could defined as normal in the Kimihito household. To Kurusu, the whole house seemed calmer, since the badly hidden cold war between the ladies of the house had ended now that government-mandated polygamy was a thing.

Of course, that normality couldn't last long, and it was likely that normality probably didn't even exist anymore.

Kurusu realised that as soon as he thought the words 'government-mandated polygamy.'

Seeing that his home was surprisingly quiet, Kurusu wandered the house, looking for anyone. Walking past the living room, he found the door shut with a sheet of paper taped to it.

It read, 'Emergency Home-stay Meeting!

Strictly no cute, handsome, kind boys with amazing brown eyes and hair you just want to rub your face in! This means you, Darling!

Ps. Love you!'

Miia had signed off with a chibi version of her face giving a cute wink.

He idly noted that while she had messed up one or two characters, Miia's written Japanese was coming along swimmingly.

And with the calm acceptance of someone who had welcomed death as an old friend after a long, hard battle with illness, he decided that whatever was happening inside the room was none of his business, and that dinner wasn't going to cook itself.

CoA

"Ahem!" Miia cleared her throat. "I now call to order this meeting of the extra-species ladies of Darling's household, or ESLODH for short." Miia said, presiding over the others like some sort of chairwoman. "Now, I think we all know why we're here." She said, looking pointedly at every other girl in the room.

They sat in a rough circle: Miia coiled her body, using her tail to support her upper body. Mero sat to her right in her wheelchair, her hands resting regally in her lap. Centorea knelt to Miia's left, her eyes scanning her opponents, her hands by her side, but close to her sheathed blade.

Rachnera sat to the side of the room, feigning casual disinterest, though the others could tell that her attention was focused on what Miia had to say.

Papi and Suu were playing cards very awkwardly - holding their cards between their feathers and slimy appendages, respectively. Though they occasionally spared Miia a glance.

"Quite." Centorea nodded. "'Tis very noble of thee to step aside and allow me to take my rightful place as Master's one true love." She was making an assumption of course, but what else could it be? It seemed that Miia and the rest had finally come to their senses, thankfully.

"What?! No! Not at all!" Miia shrieked. "I don't know what kind of strange, one-man/one-woman relationships your people have, but that's not how it should work!" Miia sternly crossed her arms, her reptilian eyes glaring at the busty equine woman. Honestly, she hated to insult someone close to her, but how was Centorea raised exactly?

"I find it difficult to understand how a harem could possibly work!" Centorea rebutted heatedly. The very idea that she would become some sort of harem concubine! What was Miia thinking? It wasn't possible!

Was it?

No, of course it wasn't, her rather proper Centaurian sensibilities told her.

"It is kind of strange, Miia. How does that kind of thing work with Lamia?" Rachnera asked, raising her hand to her chin in curiosity. The nature of Lamia relationships were interesting to say the least.

Miia acted as if a harem was so normal. In her culture, Rachnera supposed it was, so it stood to reason that there could be a way of a polygamous relationship working out between them all if it worked out for Lamia, right?

Miia sighed, as if she were an aggravated teacher explaining something simple to an especially dim child, or Papi. "It's easy! A Lamia leaves her village to seek a suitable husband. When she finds someone to love, she takes him from his home to bring him back to the village and then she, and the rest of the village, marries them. What's so hard to understand?!" She exclaimed, raising her arms in frustration.

She left out the "rape to death" part, but that was a very accurate description of a Lamia/Human relationship.

"I may not understand properly, Miss Miia. Do the Lamia kidnap her chosen love from his home? What if he has a lover, or a bride? Does the Lamia steal her love from her?" Mero fidgeted in her wheelchair, imagining the emotional pain of the hypothetical woman.

Miia pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation."Of course not, you tragedy freak! All Lamia are naturally good at seduction, our hips can tell you that! We don't need to kidnap anyone, we let our lover fall in love with us naturally." She insisted. "Like Darling has."

Miia's mind turned to the time she and Darling were in the love hotel a couple of months back, when she had been so willing to give him everything she could give him.

But he stayed strong, resisting his base desires, all because he didn't want to lose her and have her taken away from him just for an eight hour session of mind-melting ecstasy. To Miia, she felt that was love; to forgo your own needs for the continued happiness of the one you cared about, even when the one you cared about was the one tempting you.

She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her or the other girls. Darling loved them all and they all loved him. That was why she wanted this to work.

"That aside!" Centorea gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Master has kissed only me! What if he wants only one wife?" Specifically herself!

Miia frowned. Why was Centorea resisting so fiercely? They all loved Darling, she just wanted all of them to be happy. Yeah, she was a little possessive of Darling's attention, but that was only so the others would realise their roles in the harem hierarchy.

1. Miia and Darling.

2. Everyone else.

Once everyone had settled into their places, then she would allow Darling to be completely free with his love. Simple, right?

Miia addressed the blonde's (ridiculous) claims. "Please!" She scoffed, waving a hand nonchalantly. "The only reason that Darling didn't ravage all of us daily is because of that silly law. But now that law is gone! I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't locked us all in his room by now and had his wicked way with us." Miia smiled, holding her hands to her cheeks in ecstasy.

"Master would not do that!" Centorea shouted, blushing madly. "Wou-would he?" She stared down at the floor, poking her index fingers together. "I-I am not ce-certain if my heart is... If he were to ask nicely, then perhaps..." She trailed off, staring into space, a shy smile playing at her lips.

CoA

Centorea's Fantasy

The brave and noble knight removed her helm as she approached her Master's throne, revealing the fair face of Centorea Shianus, protector of peace and seeker of justice. She knelt before her lord, bowing her head in reverence. "Master, my quest is finished, the fierce beast lies slain and peace hath returned once more to thy kingdom."

"Thank you, Cerea." Her lord and love congratulated her. "Truly, you are the greatest warrior my army has to offer, and the most beautiful." He smiled kindly, his smile lighting up the vast throne room.

"I... Surely, thou grant me too much credit, Master." The knight's cheeks reddened under her Master's longing gaze.

"Not at all, Cerea. But I must ask of you another favour of a more personal matter." Her Master said quietly, a conspiring note in his voice.

The knight raised her head and look at her lord with a smouldering, yet regal look. "My lord, no matter thy request, I shall grant it. My heart, body and soul art yours to command."

Her lord's hand reached out to cup her slender face. "I'm blessed to have such a loyal, beautiful knight." Her Master stood, removing his royal cloak. "This is my problem."

"Master, I see thine issue! Thy royal sceptre! If the women of the kingdom were to realise thy condition, there would be riots in the streets! What wast the cause of this?" Centorea asked, her eyes glued to the source of her lord's concern.

Her Master brought up his other hand to embrace her. "You, of course. With your lustrous blonde hair and enchanting blue eye and your soft, large breasts that are perfectly proportioned to your body and not stupidly big, no matter what Miia or anyone else says."

"I did this?" Centorea asked in awe, before gaining a fierce, determined stare. "'Tis no matter, Master! I shall relieve thee of thy burden!" The knight turned to rest her body on all four knees, her large rear facing her Master.

"Come, Master! Mount me and ride thy steed until we both can go no longer!"

Her lord stood behind her and flipped her long skirt over her back. He gripped her haunches in his firm hands and placed a kiss on the fine hair of her lower back. "I truly am blessed, my Cerea." He pulled back, his spear eager to make a decisive blow, and thru-

CoA

In the kitchen, Kurusu slid his hand down his face and groaned in annoyance at his suddenly tight jeans. "So I can see Cerea's fantasies now? She isn't even in the room!" He shouted in exasperation. "Am I some sort of telepath?!"

CoA

"Centorea? Are you even listening?" Miia asked in concern, poking Centorea in the temple. It really wasn't polite to have inappropriate fantasies while having a conversation.

That was Miia's thing, after all.

The Centaur's eyes snapped open in surprise. "No! Now be silent!" She barked, annoyed at her daydream being interrupted.

"Hold on!" Papi shouted. She stood with an extremely serious look, gaining the attention of the Centaur and Lamia. "Papi, Centorea and Miia love Husband!" She said, pointing her wings at both of them.

"Of course!" Centorea nodded. "With my heart, body and mind!"

"He's everything to me!" Miia exclaimed, wearing an insulted expression. There was no question about her feelings for Darling, how could Papi ask that?

Papi swung her wings to point at the others. "Suu loves Husband?" The slime girl nodded and smiled. Papi smiled in return, she knew all about Suu's feelings for Husband.

"Mero loves Husband?" The Harpy asked, slightly unsure. The fish-woman was a real weirdo, even if she was nice.

"He's my world." The Mermaid smiled softly. Papi closed her eyes and grinned. Good enough for her!

"And Rachnee loves Husband?" The spider-woman was the hardest to read out of all of them, she had to make sure. It was a wife's job to make sure nobody played with her Husband's feelings, after all.

For the first time, Rachnera actually seemed embarrassed. "L-love? Well, I wouldn't say- I mean, I like him, obviously!" She twirled a length of her hair around her finger. "But love? I guess I could..." Papi nodded nonetheless.

Duh! Everyone loved Husband! Silly Papi!

"Papi, Miia, Mero, Centorea, Rachnee and Suu love Husband! And Husband loves us! So let's all love Husband together, forever and ever!" Papi plopped back down and smiled widely. "Easy!" No need to complicate it all, just keep it simple, like Papi!

"Papi's got it right... Surprisingly." Miia said. "Darling's heart is big enough for all of us and I'm willing to share. It's how I was raised. So if you're willing too, Centorea, we can all be happy with Darling!" Papi's reasoning on why they should all join Darling's harem-to-be was a little over-simplified, but good enough, Miia supposed.

Centorea closed her eyes for a few minutes. "I... I acquiesce. Everyone here loves Master as much as I do. It would be most ignoble to deny your feelings when they burn as brightly as mine. It will be... difficult for me, but I would rather share Master than allow my selfishness to hurt those that I would call family." She nodded with gritted teeth, opening her eyes to look at the other girls.

"It took sweet, young, innocent Papi for me to see that." Cerea said, casting an arm in said blue-haired girl's direction.

"Huh? I'm four months younger than you!"

"Family? You really see us as family?" Miia asked. she always knew that the blonde thought of them as friends, but she never knew her feelings ran so deep.

"Of course." Centorea nodded. "I have come to see all of you as the sisters I never had. All of you are dear to me." She spoke truthfully. Somewhere along the line, these odd women had grown on her. Except for Rachnera-dono. she just didn't like her - the multi-legged trollop.

Master only needed her to satisfy his strange lust for legs!

Miia's eyes teared up. "Centorea..." She whispered, her lower lip trembling. In the space of a second, Miia had somehow wrapped all eight metres of her tail around Meroune, Centorea, Suu, Papi and Rachnera, pulling them all into a tight hug.

"I always wanted to have sister-wives like you!" She sobbed loudly. "Every since I was a little girl, I wanted to have sister-wives to love and share a husband with and I'm so happy to have all of you!"

Papi hugged Miia back just as hard. "Papi loves you all too! Papi loves all her sister-wives!" She bawled, nestling her face into Miia's chest.

Papi was just so happy! She could finally help the others with Husband! Since they had big boobies and no butts - Husband's real fetish - they needed all the help they could get!

But they could stick around for when she and Husband had lots of babies together. They needed nannies, after all!

Suu expanded her body to envelop the others. "Suu loves Master and all of you too." She spoke softly, her rare speech surprising Rachnera, who had never heard her speak before.

What was this odd feeling? This was different from the strange warm feeling she got in her gelatinous torso when she was near Master. No, this was different, like when she was playing with Papi. Happiness? Acceptance? Yes, both of those, but on a larger scale.

"I'm so glad that we've all overcome our differences!" Mero clapped her hands happily.

"Well, you're kind of pushing me into this, but why not? But since this is happening, I call dibs on losing our virginity together!" Rachnera called out with a triumphant smile.

"Why should you? I've been here the longest; Darling and I have the most history!" Miia shouted.

"Master and I are already married, 'tis only right that we should make love first!" How presumptuous of Rachnera! She would be have his most precious first time!

"I've gotten the closest to doing it with him. We would have too, if somebody hadn't interrupted last night!" Rachnera said, casting a scathing look at Centorea.

"He's already given me an orgasm!" - Miia.

"He's caressed my bosom!" - Centorea.

"Oh, like he hasn't done that to me!" - Rachnera.

"Papi can have his eggs already! Papi should get her Husband first!" - Papi.

"You're only seventeen, Papi! You and Darling are much too young to have a child - we should wait a year at least!" Miia furiously explained.

"Right, Papi is seventeen! I'm almost an Easter cake!"

"Do you mean Christmas cake?"

Papi blinked. "No? Maybe?"

"I know a way to decide on who receives this honour." Centorea stood, brandishing her sword. "A trial by combat!" For the second time that morning, Centorea drew her blade, raising it against her new harem sisters. Truly, that was an odd thought. "'Tis the only fair way."

"Fair for you! How do we fight against a sword?" Rachnera pointed out.

Papi raised her wing again. "Rock, paper, scissors?" She asked with a innocent smile.

Miia and Centorea shared a look. "Tempting, but it isn't really fair, Papi. You don't have fingers." Miia told the Harpy.

Papi looked down at her arms and splayed wing tips. "Oh, yeah! Papi would win everytime!" She nodded. It wasn't very fair to the others. She had to give them a fighting chance, after all!

"Yes, that is correct, Papi..." Centorea sighed. Was it too late for her to steal away Master and try to make a break for the county-side again?

"There must be a way to decide. Should we flip a coin?" Mero asked, trying to break the stalemate.

"There's no way I'm gambling something as precious as Darling's first time on a coin toss!" Miia asserted, disgusted at the others, as if Darling's innocence was something to play around with.

"Monopoly?" Rachnee suggested on a whim. She was getting kind of bored and wanted to see what Honey was up to. Dinner was probably coming up soon, wasn't it? And everyone knows you cook better with a faceful of boobs.

"...Only if I get to be the race car." Miia agreed reluctantly.

Don't blame her, blame the siren call of that pewter speedster. How did those Parker brothers sleep at night?

CoA

A/N The third chapter will be the final one for this story. Then I'll continue this series, focusing on another girl, most likely Miia.


End file.
